


Home sweet home

by queensas (orphan_account)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queensas
Summary: Matteusz introduces the two aliens he knows to some Earth comforts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trcunning asked: Charlie and Quill's place is pretty bare bones, Matteusz might decide to introduce them to Earth's creature comforts.

“What,” Miss Quill bites out through gritted teeth, “is that hideous item.”

It’s less of a question and more of a demand, not that Charlie and Matteusz pay much attention to her tone, brushing it aside as her normal mood.

“Is blanket,” Matteusz answers, waving a hand over the offending item. The fluffy, sunset coloured blanket was draped over the sofa back. A stark contrast to the sleek cold minimalist style of the house. 

“Why.” She demands again, spine rigid and hands curling in a way that suggests they’re seeking the former of comfort of a weapon. 

“For when it gets cold…or cuddles,” Matteusz offers again, the last part directed more at Charlie than Miss Quill. The two boys share a secret smile and Quill spares a moment to roll her eyes because, really, at this juncture in their cohabitation they aren’t fooling anyone. Least of all her. 

“Why is it in this room instead of your room then.” 

Matteusz looks at her confused for a moment before making the connection, “To make it, uh, more homey. You do not like it?” 

“No.” Quill says bluntly. 

“I do, I think it adds some warmth to place,” Charlie offers and Quill narrows her gaze at him.

“Of course you agree.” Quill mutters spitefully getting a sharp look from the Prince. “Remove it, at once.” She demands loudly. 

“No it stays and it shan’t go wondering one night,” Charlie decrees pointing at Quill as he says the last part to make sure she doesn’t get any ideas. She rolls her eyes heavenward seeking some kind of divine intervention to release her from the hell she’s stuck in. None comes. She blames the Doctor and plots his screaming demise, preferably wrapped in the hideous blanket as they roast on an open fire together. 

“If you do not like, we can find another one. Just for you. I saw this in store and thought it nice addition but if it is not your taste…” Matteusz shrugs and scratches at the back of his neck. 

Quill stares at the offending item, her lip curling in a snarl. It’s so bright and loud and reminds her of the Princeling’s home which is probably why he likes it. Quill turns to Matteusz to once again demand its removal but stops, her mouth open and ready to let loose a scathing remark. Charlie is giving her a speaking look, practically screaming at her with his eyes but it’s Matteusz that makes her bite back on her words. His head ducked and eyes downcast as he shrinks into himself. A small part of her rebels at the idea of further breaking the young man now suddenly under her care, she chalks it up to her honour as a warrior. After all where is the honour of attacking someone who’s already fallen?

“A less…glaring colour perhaps…” She offers up eventually and Charlie beams at her proudly which makes her want to take it back immediately. Matteusz gives her a bright smile in thanks and nods, taking her idea on board.  

Matteusz snaps his fingers with a bright grin, “I almost forgot, I bought some plates too!”

“Wonderful,” Charlie says happily. 

Quill’s eyes shut against the internal scream begging to be released, “Let me guess…same colour pattern?” 

Charlie snorts on a laugh, “We’ll let you pick out the new mugs pattern.”

Quill glares at him and his eternal optimism in the face of his boyfriend’s nesting urges and realises this is a battle she can’t win. But she can damn well draw some lines in the sand. “Touch my room and I will risk death to end you both.” She leaves them both trying not to laugh in the living room.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://soft-iantojones.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/QueenSas13)  
> 


End file.
